This invention relates generally to box partitions, and more particularly to a low-cost, rugged partition which is easily produced, and has multiple advantages as are described herein.
Corrugated boxes are used extensively to contain unit packages that are commonly found on grocery store shelves. It is generally accepted that additional corrugated board or fibre board inner pack dividers are needed in boxes that contain glass or plastic bottle package units. The inner packing is required to divide the bottles into cells for protection against damage due to lateral shifting or excessive localized compression.
There is a need for low-cost, rugged partitions which maintain bottle cell sizes in boxes by co-operation with such boxes to transfer bottle loading to the box walls from the partition walls.